Tourniquet
by Alicera
Summary: :. SasuSaku :. Chap 3 :: Painkiller part II:: The fairy tale of true love...or may be not, it's just fairy tale, after all .: Dont like! Dont read! :. Review please?/EDITED/ Sorry for typos :D
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**S**O**R**R**Y**

How can I stop my heart to bleed?

**Author : Rainy Verre  
**

**Rated : T**

**Pairing : SasuSaku, NaruHina**

**Genre : Tragedy/ Romance**

**Warning : NO HAPPY ENDING(So don't tell me I haven't warned you), OOC**

**Disclaimer : (Masashi-san owns Naruto story ever after) (The Last Song I'm Wasting On You lyric belongs to Evanescence)**

_Italic_ = flashback

Normal = present

**

* * *

Sparkling grey**

**They're my own veins**

Mengikuti alunan waktu, kisah-kisah terbentuk. Manusia-manusia yang akan memerankannya dengan hati-hati maupun ceroboh. Dengan optimis maupun pesimis. Bahagia atau tidak itu masalah nanti karena halaman-halaman akan terus berjalan, namun kadang-kadang kita begitu ingin membalik suatu kisah ke halaman sebelumnya ketika kita menyesal, ingin meloncati sebuah halaman karena kisah di dalamnya sangat buruk. Walaupun begitu, tidak semua kisah menunggu untuk sampai pada bagian sekuel bahkan trilogi. Putus asa meneruskan sebuah cerita, mencoba mencari 'akhir bahagia', karena begitulah biasanya akhir kisah-kisah dibuat.

Tapi sayang tak semua pemerannya berbakat.

Gadis itu berjalan pelan...atau mungkin cepat. Baginya tidak ada pelan dan cepat, waktu sudah berhenti dengan sendirinya. Wajahnya tegak, menatap lurus, mencoba mencari akhir dari selimut dinding-dinding yang tidak ada akhirnya ini. Oleh kebanggaan mungkin dagunya terangkat tinggi, atau gadis itu takut jika ia menunduk air matanya yang telah kering dapat jatuh.

Sepatu _boot _wanitanya berdetak, memberikan irama dan menghibur kesunyian yang masih termenung. Kaki itu turun melewati tangga yang lembab dan berlumut. Rambut pink gadis itu bergoyang seiring kepalanya yang mencari-cari sebuah sosok di deretan sel-sel dingin itu. Tetesan-tetesan air dari pipa yang bocor terdengar jelas, dinding-dinding yang retak serta berlumut ia telusuri satu persatu. Sampai mata emeraldnya tertumbuk pada sosok yang bersandar di dinding. Rantai kuat melingkari kedua tangan sosok itu. Kepala itu menunduk, dan bukan karena rasa malu.

Gadis itu melangkah mendekat. Pelan. Tapi bukan karena ingin sosok di depannya memberikan respon akan kedatangannya. Mungkin memperpendek jarak di antara mereka berdua adalah suatu hal yang menyakitkan.

Satu menit berlalu. Gadis itu masih berdiri dalam diam. Nafas mereka bisa terdengar, membagi kesunyian bersama. Sampai akhirnya kepala berambut raven itu mendongak.

"Sakura."

Kemudian mata mereka bertemu. Membangun bayangan masing-masing dalam pandangan mata mereka. Membangun pecahan-pecahan siluet yang mulai mengabur dalam ingatan mereka.

"Sasuke."

Sasuke menelan bayangan gadis di depannya dengan rakus. Rambut pink pucat yang entah kenapa masih belum bisa menyaingi pucat wajahnya. Bahkan suaranya pun sangat pucat. Rambut itu tergerai bebas di pundaknya. Garis-garis keletihan mempunyai cara sendiri untuk membuat wajah itu semakin kosong. Lingkaran hitam di bawah kelopak matanya membingkai bola emerald yang suram. Kulit yang redup, untuk sesaat Sasuke berpikir bagaimana rasanya jika ia menyentuh kulit itu, apakah ia akan ikut membeku. Seberapa pun Sakura berusaha untuk berdiri tegak, tapi Sasuke bisa melihat tubuhnya seperti tumbuhan layu yang semakin kurus.

Dan setelah selesai membentuk bayangan gadis itu, mata Sasuke kembali pada emerald itu yang masih terus bergeming. Mata mereka seperti bola-bola kristal es yang beradu.

"Untuk apa kau datang?" Suara itu sudah kehilangan rasa dinginnya, tapi kekosongan yang menggantikannya lebih menakutkan.

Tidak.

Sasuke tidak peduli pada semua itu, hanya saja berhari-hari terkurung tanpa melihat manusia membuatnya menjadi sangat observatif.

"Untuk berbicara...padamu," gumam Sakura semakin mendekat beberapa langkah. Kemudian berhenti lagi, membuat Sasuke semakin jelas melihat iris emerald itu berkilat oleh cahaya yang dingin. Bentuk mulut yang terasa aneh dalam pandangannya, bibir yang dahulu selalu digambari oleh senyuman yang lebar membuat keadaannya sekarang terasa asing. Bibir itu kaku, membentuk garis lurus.

Hal-hal yang tidak akan disadarinya dulu sebelum semua itu menghilang.

"..."

"Eksekusimu dilakukan besok...dan aku ingin berbicara padamu untuk terakhir kali," sahut Sakura masih menatap lurus ke arah onyx itu, mengenang sudut-sudut gelap di mata itu, memijaki bagian-bagian mana yang dulu telah menenggelamkannya.

Dan seringai itu kembali, penuh ejekan. Tapi kali ini tidak ada _deja vu_ yang menerjang Sakura, tidak ada perbedaan kecepatan pada detak jantungnya, tidak ada kenangan masa kecil yang mengubah ekspresinya.

Karena bahkan dalam ekspresi Sasuke sekarang tidak sama lagi dengan yang dulu. Alasan memakai sebuah topeng pertunjukan sedangkan pertunjukkan itu telah musnah. Dan balas dendam bagi Sasuke tentu bukan hanya sekedar sebuah pertunjukan. Dia telah kehilangan tujuan hidupnya. Dan begitu pula gadis itu.

Sakura hanya sedikit menelengkan wajahnya.

"Aku tidak melihat ada yang lucu," kata gadis beriiris emerald itu.

"Aku hanya bingung...setelah apa yang kulakukan, kau masih sanggup bertatap muka denganku?" Kali ini tidak ada nada mengejek, hanya sebuah nada datar yang mencoba menempatkan diri pada kalimat itu.

Kali ini rahang gadis itu mengeras. Tubuhnya kaku seperti batu.

"Sakura..." kata Sasuke mengubah nadanya menjadi dalam dan pekat. "Perlukah aku mengingatkanmu...aku yang memimpin penghancuran desa, membunuh setengah populasi desa ini, membunuh Kakashi, dan menyakiti Naruto." Setiap kata diucapkan Sasuke secara pelan, seperti sebuah racun yang bergulung melewati lidahnya. Seperti seorang psikiater menunggu respon pasiennya, Sasuke hanya memandang lurus dengan dingin dan kosong.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" Suara Sakura yang dingin memecah kesunyian. "Bagaimana rasanya setelah kau melakukan semua itu?"

"Tidak ada," sahut Sasuke tanpa ekspresi.

"Begitu...dan kau tidak hanya menyakiti Naruto, kau membunuhnya...oh tidak—lebih buruk daripada membunuh...kurasa."

Kelopak mata Sakura menutup untuk sesaat. Ingatan-ingatan itu masih segar dalam kepalanya.

**Flashback**

Hujan deras mengguyur. Langit hitam pekat. Tempat itu telah hancur, bangunan-bangunan di tempat itu tinggal puing-puing yang berserakan. Desing kunai bertubrukkan memenuhi udara, teriakan-teriakan menggema di kolong langit.

"Hah...hah...hah...Naruto kumohon buka matamu! Kumohon!" Gadis itu— Sakura berkata di antara nafasnya yang terengah-engah. Air mata tidak berhenti mengalir di wajahnya yang telah tertutup darah.

Darah dimana-mana.

Biarkan udara mencicipi pekatnya.

"Naruto..." Air mata yang bercampur dengan hujan. Sakura harus iri terhadap langit, andaikan gadis itu mempunyai air mata sebanyak langit ketika menangis. Cakra terus ia masukkan ke dalam tubuh yang semakin lama semakin dingin itu.

"Naruto kumohon...bangun..." Bahu Sakura terguncang hebat oleh isakkan. Tangan yang ia gunakan untuk mengasilkan cakra mulai pekat oleh darah.

"Na...Naruto, kumohon...lihat Sasuke sudah berada di desa ini...bangun...kita akan membawanya pulang...kau jan...janji padaku, Naruto!" Darah kental mulai mengalir lagi.

"Sasuke akan kita bawa pulang...bangunlah..bangun..." Tangis gadis itu tidak bisa berhenti. "Lihat Naruto...setelah semua ini selesai kita akan makan ramen lagi, seperti dulu, dengan Sasuke dan Kakashi-sensei...ja...jangan lupa kau kemarin baru saja mengajak Hinata berkencan, Na..NARUTO KUMOHON! " Air mata bagai aliran takdir yang tidak bisa berhenti.

* * *

"_Aku berjanji akan membawa T__eme pulang, ini janji seumur hidupku Sakura-chan!"_

"_Ini adalah cara ninjaku!"_

_Cengiran lebar._

_Senyum yang hangat._

* * *

"Sakura—" Mata biru langit itu membuka.

"Jangan bicara...semua akan baik-baik saja, sebentar lagi Hinata sampai...jangan tinggalkan kami Naruto..." Kata-kata gadis itu berhenti ketika tangan Naruto yang telah berlumuran darah memegang lengannya.

"Maaf...kan ak...kuu Sakuraa, dan kumohon jaga...jaga... Hinata."

Gadis itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya di tengah isaknya.

"Tidak...tidak, kubilang kau akan baik-baik saja.."

"Maafkan aku karena aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku...janjiku untuk membawa Teme pulang...maafkan..ak..u..."

"Tidak, jangan bicara...jangan..."

"Maafkan...aku."

Kemudian pegangan tangan itu terlepas, dan sosok itu diam tidak bergerak.

Tubuh Sakura membeku.

"Ti...tidak...Naruto...Naruto...kau tidak bisa melakukan ini padaku!"

Diguncang-guncangkannya tubuh itu.

"Tidak...tidak...aku...tidak…NARUTO—"

Dan mulai saat itu gadis itu percaya bahwa air mata benar-benar bisa kering.

**

* * *

Any more than a whisper**

**Any sudden movement of my heart**

**And I know, I know I"ll have to watch them pass away**

**

* * *

End Flashback**

Mata emerald itu membuka kembali, semakin membuang semua cahaya yang tersisa, seperti membangun ideologi baru tentang kebencian. Dan emerald itu segera bertemu onyx itu kembali.

"Walaupun Naruto berhasil mengalahkan Madara tapi semua sistem sarafnya terputus, aliran cakranya terhambat, dia dalam kondisi mati juga tidak, hidup juga tidak..yah seperti koma," tutur Sakura dengan tenang. "Dan kau tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana keadaan Hinata sekarang."

"Apa sekarang kau ingin balas dendam?"

Senyum kecil terlihat di bibir Sakura. Senyum kepahitan.

"Balas dendam, aku tidak ingin repot Sasuke, bagaimana mungkin aku ingin balas dendam, jika obyek balas dendamku itu akan musnah dari dunia ini ketika matahari terbit besuk, eh?"

"Kau berubah Sakura," kata Sasuke, nada tidak bisa dibaca.

"Benarkah? Aku tidak tahu itu ejekan atau sanjungan...yah tapi sebenarnya aku tidak mau berubah...keadaan mungkin, aku masih ingin menjadi Sakura yang dulu."

Gadis itu kini menerawang jauh, melepaskan onyx itu untuk beberapa saat. Dan untuk sesaat pula bisa dirasakannya hatinya terluka lagi.

"Aku yang seperti apa, Sasuke?" Emerald itu kembali memandang onyx itu. Kali ini tajam. "Aku seperti apa yang telah menghilang?"

Hening.

"Apa aku yang masih mencintaimu, aku yang masih mempunyai dua orang sahabat, seorang guru, desa untuk ditinggali? Aku yang seperti apa, hah?"

"Sakura..."

"Jangan potong aku, aku ke sini hanya ingin berbicara sedikit padamu sebelum kau pergi, tidak, jangan salah sangka, aku tidak sedang membuatmu untuk membuka mata...aku tidak mengharapkan penyesalan darimu, mungkin...aku hanya ingin sedikit mengeluarkan isi hatiku...kau tahu, tidak baik menyimpan perasaan seperti ini dalam hati..." Sakura menarik napas panjang.

"..."

"Sebelum kau pergi aku hanya ingin kau tahu, apa yang kau lakukan benar-benar menyakiti kami," kata Sakura tanpa ekspresi.

"..."

"Aku selalu berharap kita menjadi teman sampai mati, aku selalu berharap aku, kau dan Naruto akan menjadi tiga ninja yang hebat di desa ini, bahkan aku selalu membayangkan jika kau dulu tidak pergi...tidak-tidak...lebih dari itu, jika dulu keluargamu tidak dibunuh mungkin saat ini kita dalam kondisi yang berbeda. Mungkin saat ini aku masih sibuk mencari perhatian darimu, Naruto masih akan bertingkah konyol, dan kau tidak sedingin ini, bahkan mungkin kau mulai menyukaiku, Naruto berkencan dengan Hinata, dan tidak pernah menyukaiku sejak awal, kau akan membawaku untuk diperkenalkan pada keluargamu, Kakashi-sensei masih akan terus terlambat...dan yang terpenting mereka masih ada di sini...indah bukan?"

"Apa tujuanmu mengatakan semua itu Sakura?"

Tubuh Sasuke tenang, bagai sebuah boneka rusak yang tidak bisa dimainkan lagi.

"Tidak ada..."

"..."

"Aku tidak peduli jika kau menyakitiku, tapi kenapa kau menyakiti Naruto, aku mungkin ditakdirkan untuk menunggumu terus dan kau juga akan terus mengacuhkanku, mungkin aku ditakdirkan untuk terus mencintaimu setelah apa yang kau lakukan, dan orang-orang mulai kesal dan menganggapku bodoh karena mungkin kau tak pernah mencintaiku, mungkin aku memang harus seperti itu untuk melengkapi kisah kita, tapi semuanya tidak berputar pada tokoh dirimu saja, kau tahu Naruto tidak berhak mendapat semua ini kan?"

Mata emerald itu tertutup lagi. Gadis itu tahu apa yang dikatakannya adalah isi hatinya, dan itu membuatnya terlihat lemah, atau memang ia lemah?

"Hanya itu yang ingin kukatakan..."

Bahu itu gemetar sebentar sebelum berbalik arah, memunggungi Sasuke.

"Selamat tinggal Uchiha Sasuke."

Langkah kakinya bergema menjauh melewati lorong-lorong dingin itu lagi.

**

* * *

**

**Give up your way**

**You could be anything**

**Give up my way, and lose my self, not today**

**That's too much guilt to pay**

**

* * *

**

Eksekusi itu dilaksanakan di pekarangan yang tersembunyi. Proses yang akan dilakukan dengan beberapa jurus api. Ironis, seorang Uchiha yang dapat mengendalikan api, akan terbunuh oleh api.

Jejeran ANBU bertopeng seperti patung-patung yang haus darah.

Sosok rambut raven itu dirantai di tengah sebuah pola yang beraturan. Dengan gulungan-gulungan di sekitarnya. Hari sudah hampir pagi walaupun matahari belum sepenuhnya muncul. Pohon-pohon masih tenang dihembus oleh angin.

Semuanya sudah berkumpul.

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya, mengamati semua wajah-wajah itu. Dan untuk sekian tahun, kenangan-kenangan yang berhubungan dengan wajah-wajah itu mulai bermunculan dengan sendirinya. Tubuh Sasuke menegang oleh putaran-putaran peristiwa itu.

Kenangan-kenangannya di akademi.

Misi pertamanya.

Perkelahiannya dengan Naruto.

Pertemuannya dengan Itachi.

Perpisahannya dengan Sakura.

Onyx itu menutup lagi, berusaha mencari kegelapan untuk menutupi semua kenangan-kenangan itu. Sasuke dibesarkan oleh kerasnya takdir, sebuah tokoh yang tersesat, dia tidak memikirkan tentang imajinasi indah karena tidak ada ibu untuk mendongenginya. Membuat segala perbuatannya terasa benar karena kerasnya takdir.

_

* * *

He is broken_

_So he br__oke them_

* * *

Semua yang telah terjadi bahkan membuatnya tidak punya kekuatan untuk merasa menyesal. Mungkin ada satu hal yang sudah dipelajari Sasuke, merasa menyesal akan membawanya ke neraka lain. Seperti penyesalannya karena membunuh Itachi. Kali ini membiarkan benang-benang takdir memainkan tubuhnya.

Dan onyx itu membuka lagi. Disambut oleh emerald suram. Sakura berdiri di tengah kerumunan yang berjajar itu, memandang lurus ke arah Sasuke.

"Uchiha Sasuke, Penjahat kelas-S yang telah dinyatakan bersalah atas bukti pengkhianatan terhadap desa 8 tahun lalu dan telah menghancurkan desa, membunuh secara besar-besaran, keputusan telah diambil untuk menjatuhkan hukuman mati, maka..."

Kata-kata ANBU itu seperti terbang bersama angin. Gerakan-gerakan di sekitar Sasuke menjadi tidak berarti. Yang dilakukannya hanya memandang lurus ke arah emerald itu. Dunia menjadi kusam dan tidak berarti kecuali sosok yang tengah memandangnya.

"...oleh karena itu eksekusi dilakukan sekarang." Suara besar seorang ANBU akhirnya berhenti berdengung.

Mereka masih terus saling memandang.

Entah bagaimana Sasuke tidak tahu, tapi beberapa ninja sudah mengaktifkan semua jurus-jurus pada gulungan-gulungan itu. Pandangannya terus melekat pada gadis itu. Perhatian yang dulu tidak akan pernah diberikannya pada Sakura.

"Waktumu sepuluh detik untuk mengucapkan permintaan terakhir, Uchiha Sasuke!"

Tidak ada rasa takut dalam dirinya, tubuhnya hampir tidak memberikan respon pada kenyataan. Hanya saja perasaan itu muncul pada detik-detik terakhir, lubang hitam besar di hatinya. Rasa sakit aneh ketika memandang emerald itu.

Rambut Sakura tertiup angin sepoi, wajah pucat, seperti patung dewi yang kosong. Bibir kaku yang masih tidak berubah. Tangan yang mengepal kuat.

9

8

7

"_Sasuke-kun, ayo berkencan denganku."_

"_Sasuke-kun, mau makan bersamaku?"_

"_Sasuke-kun, aku membawakanmu bekal."_

"_Sasuke-kun kau baik-baik saja?"_

6

5

"_Sasuke-kun, kau memang benar-benar hebat!"_

"_Sasuke-kun..jangan pergi!"_

"_Sasuke-kun..."_

"_Sasuke-kun.."_

"_Sasuke..."_

"_...kun..."_

"_Aku mencintaimu dengan sepenuh hatiku!."_

"_Sasuke...kun..."_

Dan butiran-butiran bening itu mulai berjatuhan. Onyx itu memperhatikan kristal-kristal itu turun dari emerald itu, walaupun wajah itu masih tanpa ekspresi. Dengan mata yang setengah tertutup, butiran-butiran itu tetap berjatuhan.

"_Sakura, terimakasih.__"_

Kenangan-kenangan yang sekarang begitu terlihat dengan jelas. Emerald yang tampak begitu terluka, membuang topeng kuat beberapa saat yang lalu.

4

Kemudian emerald itu membesar ketika bibir Sasuke bergerak membentuk sebuah kalimat. Membuat seluruh tubuh gadis itu bergetar hebat. Bibir itu bergerak dengan pelan seakan ingin gadis itu membaca dengan jelas.

**'Maafkan aku'**

3

Dan onyx itu menutup untuk terakhir kalinya, berharap kali ini tidak akan pernah terbuka lagi.

"SAKURA!" sebuah teriakan terdengar. Semua orang memandang dengan mata terbelalak lebar.

Gadis itu berlari secepat yang ia bisa, tapi entah kenapa semuanya tampak begitu lambat, langkah kakinya terasa berat. Gerakan-gerakan berubah menjadi _slow motion_. Mungkin waktu telah berubah benci padanya. Angin menyapa pelan wajahnya yang dingin. Detak jantungnya yang bertalu-bertalu seperti hanya kapas ringan yang bertumbukan. Setiap hal seperti diperlambat, seperti kita membaca sebuah kisah di bagian terakhir. Menelan kata perkata dengan pelan.

"JANGAN, SAKURA!"

Dan gadis itu memeluk Sasuke erat.

Onyx dan emerald bertemu kembali.

"Maafkan aku untuk terus mencintaimu," bisik gadis itu.

Seiring buku ditutup.

Mereka berciuman. Merasakan kehangatan untuk terakhir kali.

2

1

Api yang berkilat membutakan mata. Terdengar teriakan histeris Ino dan tangis-tangis yang lain. Memenuhi udara bagai layar panggung yang ditutup. Matahari terbit di ufuk timur, sinarnya yang hangat menerpa seluruh sudut.

_**I'm sorry**_

_**But I still love you**_

* * *

_When you die, your heart will stop to bleed._

_**

* * *

-OWARI-**_

T.T Huee~

Saia malah bikin fic baru *headbang*

Tragedy benar-benar menyiksa. Hiks...hiks, entahlah apa yang mampir di kepala saia, sampai membuat SasuSaku seperti itu. Hwaaa~ *plakk* Saia nangis nulis ini, walaupun sebenarnya saia suka Angst. Yah, semoga teman-teman sekalian suka *apa'an!* Hal tersulit adalah menentukan karakter Sasuke, saya harus merenung dulu(halah). Dan kalau jadi saia ingin membuat one-shoot collection, hehe ^^v

Oia saia punya beberapa pertanyaan.

#Apakah tokoh-tokoh di sini OOC?

#Apakah adegan-adegan di sini terlalu gaje dan lebay?

Yapyap. Arigatou minna-san. Thanks for everything.

Ganbatte!

KEEP OR DELETE? =D

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Your reviews make me write?**

C u at the next chappie. ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

**TOURNIQUET**

**Chapter 2**

.-.

2010

.

.

.

.

A SasuSaku story

.

.

**Author : **RainingOutsideTheWindow

**Rated : **T (okay insert + here xD)

**Pairing : **SasuSaku (They always break my heart T.T)

**Genre : **Angst/ Romance (Cause they are so beautiful in their pain, haha)

**Warning : Heavy Angst, (may be a bit cheesy and cliché), canon. And Yes I DRAMA QUEENING MY STORY ! xD**

**Disclaimer : **Masashi-san owns Naruto story ever after.

.

.

o-o-o-o-o is present

x-o-x-o-x-o-x is flashback scene

**Cerita ini bukan sambungan chapter sebelumnya!**

…..

**oo—P**A**I**N**K**I**L**L**E**R**—oo**

**PART I**

.

.

**(**Don't **cling** to me, **you know** I can't **fix** you**)**

**.**

**.**

**Give me—**

**Your heart**

**.**

**.**

**I crave your heart—badly**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(—**to search your own painkiller in a **fairy tale)**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Suatu hari.

Di tengah musim bunga Sakura. Ketika udara masih bisa kau percayai menjadi selimut yang hangat, rumput di bawah kakimu masih segar. Ketika kau kemudian akan berpikir tentang masa kecil. Kaki-kaki mungil yang berlarian, sepatu yang kotor, kenangan menangis sendirian di kotak pasir, gula-gula, komidi putar, lutut yang sering terluka karena terjatuh, kecupan lembut ibu ketika kau terluka, dan dongeng.

**—dongeng.**

Bagi Sakura hal terakhir inilah yang sangat disukainya ketika kecil. Matanya yang hijau (sangat cerah) besar akan sejenak menari-nari ketika ibunya duduk, mengangkat tubuhnya dan memangkunya di bawah pohon sakura**—**jika sedang musim bunga sakura. Atau kalau tidak duduk di tengah tempat tidur di kamarnya yang kecil (dan terlalu berwarna) dengan tembok bergambar bunga kertas warna-warni.

Bagian yang paling disukainya adalah kisah tentang puteri dan pangeran. Atau kadang tentang istana, penyihir jahat, pondok tua, awan yang cerah. Banyak hal yang disukainya tentang kisah-kisah dongeng yang biasanya diceritakan oleh ibunya.

Sesuatu yang sewajarnya disukai oleh anak perempuan seusianya.

Tubuhnya yang bersandar pada dada ibunya menggeliat pelan. Merentangkan tangannya satu-satu kemudian menguap lebar. Memandang sekeliling dengan mata jadenya, mengawasi kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura yang diterbangkan angin.

"Sudah bangun, Sakura-chan?" bisik ibunya dengan lembut.

Kepala berambut merah jambu itu menggeleng sebentar mengikuti gerakan tangannya sendiri yang sibuk mengusap kelopak matanya dengan pelan. Kemudian mendongak memandang wajah di atasnya. Senyuman hangat menyambut mata jadenya.

"Hoamm**—"** Sakura mengangguk pelan. "Kaa-san, aku tadi juga bermimpi indah," gumam Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke rerumputan lagi, memainkan ujung bajunya. Menyandarkan diri lebih erat pada tubuh ibunya.

"Oh ya, bermimpi apa?"

"Puteri Salju?" sahut Sakura sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Puteri Salju lagi?" tanya ibunya sambil mengacak-acak rambut Sakura dengan penuh kasih sayang,"apa kau tidak bosan?"

"Tentu tidak, tapi belikan aku buku baru ya Kaa-san, ya?"

"Kau sudah punya cukup banyak buku, Sakura-chan," sahut ibunya semakin mempererat pelukannya. Demi mendengar jawaban ibunya, gadis itu mendengus pelan. Menggembungkan pipinya dengan kesal.

"Tapi**—**tapi, semua buku itu sudah Sakura baca semua." sahut Sakura lagi, tidak mau kalah. Ibunya hanya tersenyum geli melihat tingkah anaknya.

"Bukan membaca, tapi dibacakan, Sakura-chan," kata ibunya, berusaha menahan tawa melihat warna merah mulai menyelimuti pipi porselen yang menggembung itu. "Kau kan sudah bisa membaca, hmm?"

Sakura hanya nyengir lebar.

"Kenapa aku harus repot membaca kalau ada yang mau membacakan," balas Sakura sambil tertawa kecil. Rambut merah mudanya bergoyang-goyang terkena angin.

"Dasar anak manja," kata ibunya sambil mengacak-acak rambut anaknya lagi—kali ini dengan sedikit gemas.

"Kaa-san, apa lagi yang bisa kau harapkan dari gadis kecil berumur enam tahun sepertiku," tukas Sakura dan tertawa lagi.

"Sudah pintar bicara kau ya sekarang," sahut ibunya, kali ini benar-benar tertawa lepas," kata-katamu itu tak pantas untuk anak seusiamu, Sakura-chan."

"Hmph**—** tapi aku ingin buku tentang cerita seorang puteri."

"Kau ingin menjadi seorang puteri rupanya?"

"Tentu tidak." Kali ini Sakura tidak hanya menggembungkan pipinya lagi tapi juga menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Lalu kau ingin jadi apa?"

"Tentu saja seorang ninja, Kaa-san ini bagaimana?"

Ibunya hanya tergelak.

.

.

.

**Don't you cry **

—just because your heart is blackened.

Can't you see that my heart has already faded away?

….

Matahari mulai tenggelam, membawa kesadaran akan kepenatan yang mulai menyusup penuh di tubuh. Mungkin kita bisa merangkak ke pembaringan, membiarkan mimpi datang menguasai, memberikan sedikit penawar pada racun hari-hari yang kaku dan melelahkan.

Tapi, aku ingin memulainya bukan dari cerita tentang nyamannya selimut ataupun harapan-harapan yang tidak tercapai dalam mimpi.

Aku ingin memulainya pada rumah di pinggir danau, ketika suara ombak ringan memecah karang di tepian danau. Mungkin memaksa diri untuk menciptakan suasana sore yang sesuai dengan imajinasi. Matahari tenggelam, meninggalkan semburat biru-hijau di ufuk barat.

Rumah itu sederhana, dihiasi beberapa tanaman yang terurus dengan baik, pintu geser dan tatami yang kelihatan bersih.

Matahari sudah benar-benar tenggelam sekarang, bayangan sosok itu hanya seperti sesuatu berwarna hitam yang berdiri tegak di depan pintu. Jika diperhatikan dengan hati-hati ada senyum (sangat-sangat) tipis yang tersungging di bibir sosok itu. Warna hitam matanya membuat malam yang merayap merasa malu, tapi mungkin kali ini ada sesuatu lain yang tergambar di bola mata hitam pekatnya—tidak seorang pun tahu apa itu. Rambutnya yang masih berantakan ia biarkan menjuntai ke keningnya, celana hitam dan pakaian ANBU membalut dengan nyaman sosok tampannya. Tapi sekali lagi matanya masih menunduk dengan cahaya aneh—walaupun sulit tapi mungkin ada sepercik kehangatan di sana. Matanya masih menunduk memandangi sebuah benda yang dipegang tangan pucatnya.

Uchiha Sasuke sedang memandangi sebuah cincin di kotak hitam—digenggamnya kotak itu dengan sangat hati-hati seolah takut akan hancur di telapak tangannya—tangan yang telah dilumuri darah berkali-kali. Permata hijau itu masih tetap saja bisa bersinar di tengah kegelapan. Batu zamrud yang dipilihnya dengan cermat di toko perhiasan beberapa saat yang lalu.

Sedetik kemudian kotak itu sudah kembali ke sakunya.

Dengan langkah tak bersuara, Sasuke menghampiri pintu depan rumah itu. Untuk beberapa saat tubuhnya tertegun—baru menyadari bahwa rumah itu begitu gelap, tidak ada cahaya setitik pun. Hanya saja bulan yang mulai bersinar terang malah membuat bayangan rumah itu semakin suram. Angin malam mulai berhembus dengan kencang.

Dengan tergesa-gesa Sasuke menggeser pintu, melepas alas kakinya dan melesat masuk. Dinding masih bertahan pada ketenangan.

Keheningan yang menulikan menyambutnya.

"Sakura?"

Sunyi.

"Kau dengar aku? Kau dimana Sakura?"

Mau tidak mau darah mulai mengalir lebih cepat dalam tubuh Sasuke. Membantu kepalanya untuk membayangkan gambar-gambar yang sebenarnya tidak ingin dibayangkannya. Tidak peduli lagi mempertahankan ketenangannya— sebenarnya sejak awal ia ingin kehadirannya yang lebih awal sebagai kejutan, tapi sekarang semua itu tak penting lagi, dengan membabi-buta dibukanya semua ruangan di tingkat pertama, derak pintu demi pintu menjerit karena perlakuan kasar Sasuke.

Deja vu menerjang Sasuke tanpa ampun. Lantai dingin. Ruangan kosong. Derap langkah yang berlari dengan ketakutan dan detak jantung yang bahkan bisa menggema di dinding-dinding dingin itu.

Akhirnya setengah berlari Sasuke menaiki tangga ke tingkat atas. Dadanya bergejolak, jantungnya berdentum di antara tulang-tulang rusuknya.

Dengan sentakan keras ia menggeser pintu kamar paling ujung itu. Aliran darah yang berdesir hampir menulikan pendengarannya sendiri.

"Saku—"

.

.

.

x-o-x-o-x-o-x

"Kaa-san," kata Sakura sambil menoleh ke arah belakang, memandangi ibunya yang sedang asyik menyulam sweater musim dingin. Tubuh mungilnya berbaring terkelungkup di atas tempat tidur dengan kaki yang ia goyang-goyangkan ke atas. Buku cerita di depannya masih terbentang lebar.

"Hmm?" jawab ibunya masih belum mengalihkan perhatian dari kesibukan menyulamnya.

"Kenapa pangeran selalu berhasil menyelamatkan sang puteri dan mereka hidup bahagia selamanya?"

Tangan ibunya berhenti sejenak, meletakkan jarum sulamnya ke pangkuan. Tersenyum memandang anaknya yang selalu tak pernah kehabisan pertanyaan.

"Kenapa ya," ibunya pura-pura berpikir keras,"menurutmu karena apa Sakura-chan?"

Sakura hanya mengangkat bahunya dan menunggu lagi,"entahlah, karena puteri sangat cantik dan pangeran sendiri tampan dan kaya?"

"Mmm—kurasa tidak."

"Jadi apa Kaa-san?"

"Menurutku karena mereka saling mencintai," kata ibunya sambil tersenyum lagi.

"Saling mencintai?"

"Ya."

"Seperti aku mencintai Kaa-san?"

"Seperti itu."

Kepala dengan rambut merah jambunya mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun," kata Sakura dengan wajah berseri-seri, membungkukkan badannya untuk melihat kertas gambar di depan anak laki-laki berambut raven itu. Tangannya yang sejak tadi terlipat di belakang akhirnya turun meraih ujung bajunya—memilin-milin dengan gugup melihat anak laki-laki di depannya belum memberikan respon.

"Umm—Sasuke-kun, boleh aku pinjam crayonmu?" tanya Sakura sambil tersenyum (terlalu) cerah. Menanti dengan mata hijau yang terbuka lebar.

Tanpa mendongak dan hanya menjawab dengan dengusan napas terganggu. Menaikkan satu alis hitamnya."Hn.."

"A—ugh, maafkan jika aku merepotkan tapi aku baru saja menggambar kastil—kau tahu warna coklat akan bagus sekali tapi setelah aku membangun atapnya yang—sangaaat besar, kemudian aku sadar crayon punyaku su—"

"Ambil saja sesukamu," potong Sasuke masih sibuk mewarnai sebuah jembatan besar dengan sangat hati-hati.

"Ah—ya, terimakasih," dengan hati-hati Sakura mengambil crayon warna coklat dari kotak. Memegangnya dengan erat di depan dada.

.

.

Satu menit kemudian.

Kali ini kepala Sasuke benar-benar terangkat sepenuhnya menyadari sepasang kaki kecil bersepatu merah di depannya tetap tidak beranjak pergi.

"Apa lagi?" tanya Sasuke hampir dengan nada yang tidak sabar.

"Engg—kau tahu, Sasuke-kun, tentang pertanyaan dari Ibu Guru Sachiko kemarin—tentang kenapa pangeran selalu menyelamatkan puteri dan mereka hidup bahagia selamanya—yah tidak ada dari kita yang bisa menjawab, bahkan kau yang selalu bisa menjawab," kata Sakura di sela kesibukannya memandang sepatunya sendiri. Seakan ada sesuatu yang menarik menempel pada sepatunya.

"..."

"Ano, aku sudah tahu jawabannya—pada awalnya aku pikir karena puteri yang cantik dan pangeran yang—"

"Aku tahu."

"—tampan dan, huh? Kau sudah tahu Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn..."

Cengiran lebar hampir saja menyakiti mata Sasuke.

"Hebat, kata Ibuku itu—"

"Semua orang juga tahu Sakura—

.

.

.

.

.

—tentu saja karena itu adalah sebuah dongeng."

.

.

.

**But, I don't have heart anymore**, you know—

So, at least for now you can't break **my heart again**

.

.

.

.

.

Ruangan itu gelap, hanya cahaya rembulan keperakan yang menyusup lewat jendela yang membantu penglihatan Sasuke. Di pojok ruangan di bawah jendela, sosok itu bersandar di dinding, memeluk lutut dengan wajah terkubur dalam.

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke lagi, mengambil satu langkah dan berhenti. Alis hitam sempurna saling bertautan, menyadari aura sedingin es menggantung di ruangan itu atau lebih tepatnya menguar dari tubuh sunyi di depannya.

Sunyi.

Mata Sasuke yang pekat seperti onyx cair yang membara. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat. Rahangnya menegang mengiringi satu langkah yang diambilnya. "Ada apa, kenapa—"

Dan bahkan untuk seorang Uchiha Sasuke—salah satu mesin pembunuh Konoha yang dingin—harus menahan napas. Aliran darahnya serasa membeku, memang hatinya sejak dulu telah jadi batu tapi pemandangan di depannya benar-benar membuat Sasuke lupa bagaimana cara untuk bicara. Bahkan membuatnya lupa bagaimana caranya untuk menghembuskan napas.

Rambut merah muda Sakura yang pucat tergerai membingkai wajahnya yang menyala dengan cara yang dingin. Sinar rembulan memberi kesan bahwa sosoknya yang begitu kaku kelihatan sangat jauh—tidak nyata. Tubuhnya tetap diam dibalut gaun tidur berwarna kelabu tua. Tapi yang paling membuat Sasuke takjub adalah mata Sakura.

Percampuran antara api dan es yang dicetak bersama menjadi sepasang mata jade yang kelihatannya lebih jernih dari kristal. Pandangan mata yang kosong seakan bukan memandang tepat ke mata Sasuke, tapi menerobos onyx itu—memandang sesuatu di belakang Sasuke yang kelihatannya sangat jauh.

Tak berkedip.

Setelah mengetahui tak ada goresan maupun luka di tubuh Sakura, guratan-guratan rasa khawatir di wajah Sasuke menghilang, sedikit demi sedikit (atau terlalu banyak) digantikan oleh ekspresi dinginnya, topeng yang selalu digunakannya—topeng yang lebih sempurna dari topeng ANBU manapun.

Melihat ekspresi Sasuke, ujung bibir Sakura terangkat (sangat sangat) sedikit dalam senyuman yang membuat getaran dingin merambat di tulang belakang Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau sudah pulang Sasuke-**kun**?"

Kali ini nada suara Sakura hampir membuat Sasuke lupa bagaimana cara menarik napas. Nada suara yang terlalu lembut dan manis seakan kau bisa merasakan gula sintetis membungkus kalimat itu. Tapi tak membiarkan secuil pun tanda-tanda kekagetan itu melewati topengnya yang sempurna. Mengambil dua langkah ke depan sekaligus, Sasuke berusaha bersikap seperti biasanya. Memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku—sejenak bisa dirasakannya tekstur lembut kotak cincin di ujung jari-jarinya.

"Hn...kenapa kau masih di kamar, harusnya kau sudah menyiapkan makan malam," kata Sasuke sedingin es. Tidak ada yang salah dengan sikap Sasuke—bukankah sikap itu juga yang (selalu selalu) ditunjukkan ketika pulang dari misi. Segera menyuruh Sakura menyiapkan air panas dan (harus harus) ada makanan tersiap di atas meja. Hanya bersikap seperti biasanya.

"Maafkan aku," bisik Sakura sambil menundukkan kepalanya, rambut merah mudanya yang sudah sebatas punggung tergerai liar dan menari-nari oleh angin dari jendela yang tidak tertutup. Hampir saja Sasuke menganggap kata-kata itu jujur tanpa maksud tertentu. "Karena kukira kau tidak akan pulang—sibuk di tempat lain mungkin?"

Dan kemudian Sasuke yakin memang ada sesuatu yang salah.

"Apa maksudmu, Sakura?" sahut Sasuke—masih menolak untuk mengeluarkan ekspresi apa pun. Tetap berdiri tegak di tempatnya—berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak berjengit sedikit pun ketika tubuh Sakura bangkit. Matanya berubah sendu— seperti seorang gadis kecil yang kehilangan mainannya.

Walaupun Sasuke tidak mau mengakuinya tapi sampai sekarang kadang-kadang Sasuke tetap tidak bisa menebak pikiran gadis di depannya. Dan mungkin itu juga berlaku sebaliknya, hubungan mereka lebih terlihat seperti teka-teki atau permainan dalam catur. Menunggu yang mana dari mereka yang akan membuka diri terlebih dahulu ketika salah satu benteng telah kalah.

Pandangan mata Sakura yang begitu asing membuat Sasuke sadar bayangan gadis ceria dan (sangat) mengganggu 7 tahun silam tinggalah samar-samar. Tapi terkadang tetap muncul juga gadis itu di mata itu— memohon untuk diperhatikan dan dilindungi. Yang akan terus mengekor seperti anjing yang setia. Selama gadis itu muncul di mata jade itu, versi lain yang sekarang lebih banyak muncul akan segera memberontak keluar.

Versi yang lebih dewasa, keras, lebih berambisi sekaligus lemah, berhati lembut. Versi yang tidak bisa ditebaknya lagi, berbeda dengan sosok 12 tahun Sakura yang bisa dibaca semudah membuka buku. Dulu ketika ia terluka (pasti) Sakura akan menangis dan memeluknya, ketika ia berhasil dalam suatu hal akan ada teriakan kekaguman, ketika ia bertingkah dingin dan keren pasti ada warna merah di pipi itu. Seperti mengerjakan soal dengan jawaban yang pasti diketahui.

Dan versi baru inilah yang terkadang membuat Sasuke takut. Versi yang mempunyai daya gelombang perasaan bagai badai yang siap menghempasnya, versi yang bisa mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu' seribu kali hanya dengan satu pandangan mata.

Kalian boleh menyebut Sasuke penakut, dan memang ia tidak siap menerima semua ini, ia memang takut untuk membuka diri, ia memang takut untuk merasakan, ia memang takut untuk merasa lemah, ia memang takut untuk—memulai sesuatu yang baru.

Sunyi.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu Sakura?"

"Oh, benarkah?"

Membingungkan, dan Sasuke tidak suka dibuat bingung maupun tidak mengerti akan sesuatu. Walaupun di matanya, gadis lemah itu masih tergenggam erat di bawah telapak tangannya akan tetapi ketakutan akan apa yang dipikirkan Sakura tentang dirinya masih terus merambat. Tentu Sasuke tidak berusaha untuk membuat Sakura mengerti, bagaimana dan untuk apa?

Hidupnya sempurna, kedua orang tuanya masih ada, dia tidak punya masa lalu mengerikan, dia dibesarkan oleh cinta, semua orang bersikap lembut padanya kecuali Sasuke sendiri tentunya, ia punya masa remaja normal bertengkar dengan sahabatnya hanya untuk mendapatkan perhatian seorang anak laki-laki. Dia mempunyai bakat dan dilatih oleh seorang Hokage tanpa harus memiliki hati yang hancur karena mengkhianati desa untuk mencari kekuatan. Jadi apa masalahnya?

Angin berhembus semakin kencang melalui jendela.

Mereka hanya memandang tajam satu sama lain.

"Kau tahu, Sasuke," suara Sakura masih seperti bisikan," kurasa aku memang orang terbodoh di dunia ini."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Sakura?"

Tiba-tiba saja tawa berdering seperti lonceng di ruangan itu— walaupun bagi Sasuke lebih terdengar seperti lonceng kematian.

"Berhenti bersikap seperti orang gila," desis Sasuke. Dagunya mengatup rapat, menubrukkan giginya satu-sama lain.

"Aku tidak akan membicarakan kegilaanku Sasuke, aku sedang membicarakan kebodohanku," kata Sakura di sela tawanya. " Aku masih bingung kenapa 1 tahun yang lalu, ketika tiba-tiba saja kau menghadangku di lorong rumah sakit yang gelap—padahal kau tahu aku sangat lelah karena shift malam," sambung Sakura lagi masih tertawa seakan sedang menceritakan sebuah lelucon. "Kemudian tiba-tiba saja kau menarik tanganku dan berkata 'tinggalah bersamaku!' dan kau tahu," tiba-tiba dering lonceng tawa itu berhenti, belum ada dua detik, air mata yang mengalir deras telah menutupi pipi Sakura. "Aku menyetujuinya, kau dengar AKU MENYETUJUINYA!"

Tangan Sakura terkepal sangat erat, matanya begitu terluka sampai Sasuke tidak berani memandangnya. Kemudian pelan-pelan sapuan-sapuan kemarahan mulai menutupi wajah itu dengan cepat.

"Kau tahu? Kau tahu! Aku seharusnya waktu itu belum bisa memaafkanmu, aku hampir bersyukur ketika Naruto akan gagal untuk menyelamatkanmu dari dewan, karena kau tidak berhak kembali! Kau tidak berhak mendapatkan semua ini, kau tidak berhak mendapatkan maaf dari Naruto dan Kakashi-sensei!" teriak Sakura dengan tubuh bergetar hebat karena amarah. Air mata mulai jatuh satu persatu di atas tatami yang dingin.

Sasuke masih berdiri tenang, mengawasi ledakan emosi Sakura dengan wajah kaku.

"Telah kulakukan apa saja untukmu Sasuke!" kata Sakura dengan gemetar. " Aku memang bodoh, itu lah salah satu penjelasan yang waras dari semua ini, kau menyuruhku tinggal di rumah ini, kau menyuruhku untuk berhenti bekerja, APA LAGI YANG BELUM KULAKUKAN, bahkan...bahkan ketika kau menyuruhku memanjangkan rambutku, aku juga menurutinya," Sakura sedikit memainkan rambutnya dengan wajah sendu. "Kau menyuruhku berubah, kau menyuruhku berhenti menerima misi—aku juga..."suara Sakura mulai pecah oleh isakkan. Kepalan tangan Sakura semakin kencang, air matanya berkilauan terkena sinar bulan yang sudah tinggi di langit.

"Aku telah memberimu pilihan malam itu Sakura, dan kau menerimanya," sahut Sasuke sambil menarik napas panjang. Walaupun ekspresinya masih dingin, tapi mau tak mau hatinya seperti diremas sampai berkeping-keping.

Kemudian rasa sakit di rongga dadanya membawanya pada sebuah titik yang membuat darahnya membeku dingin.

**Apakah dia mencintai Sakura?**

"Kau brengsek, kau tahu itu Sasuke," nada Sakura semakin tegang dan penuh kemarahan. Matanya yang telah sembab kemerahan berkilat-kilat tajam.

**Apakah—**

"Kurasa kau memang hanya membutuhkanku untuk membangun klanmu— tapi kenapa kau tidak mengambil pelacur-pelacur jalanan itu untuk membantumu, eh?"

Sasuke mendesis demi mendengar kalimat kasar Sakura. Mata onyxnya menyipit berbahaya.

"Oh, aku salah ya Sasuke-**kun**?" tukas Sakura dengan nada kekanak-kanakkan. "Kau memang sudah melakukannya!" sambungnya kemudian ditelan tawa histeris.

Sasuke membeku di tempatnya.

Dengan mata membesar karena kaget Sasuke mengikuti sosok Sakura yang masih belum berhenti tertawa menghampiri meja kecil di samping tempat tidur. Tangannya dengan gemetar mengambil tumpukan kertas kecil. Detak jantung Sasuke semakin tidak keruan.

"Tahu tidak, aku menemukannya di pembuangan sampah—ah kau ceroboh sekali Sasuke-**kun, **kurasa ini surat dari penggemar-penggemarmu—atau mungkin lebih, kau dulu kan tidak pernah mau menerima surat dariku?"

Ketika Sakura membuka mulut untuk membacakan isi surat itu keras-keras. Sasuke sudah melesat, merebut surat-surat itu dan melemparnya dengan kasar ke pojok ruangan. Nafas mereka berat, dua tubuh yang gemetar melawan emosi masing-masing.

Air mata Sakura mengalir lagi, dan kali ini, untuk pertama kali Sasuke begitu ingin mengusap air mata itu dan membuatnya berhenti untuk selama-selamanya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa! KENAPA!" teriak Sakura, jatuh ke lantai dan menjerit histeris, bahu terguncang hebat oleh tangisan, tidak peduli lagi bagaimana keadaannya. "Kau bahkan tidak pernah menciumku, memegang tanganku saja hanya sekali! Jadi kenapa! Kenapa kau bertingkah ceroboh, dan membiarkan aku tahu— aku tidak bisa, aku...kenapa...kau membiarkan aku tahu! Kenapa kau tidak berusaha membohongiku seumur hidup saja! KENAPA!"

**Ya****.**

**Dia mencintai Sakura.**

Mungkin begitu orang normal mengatakannya. Tapi Sasuke bukan orang normal. Ia mencintai dengan cara yang berbeda. Ia adalah manusia yang sudah kehilangan hati. Dirinya sudah ternoda oleh masa lalu yang kelam, tangannya telah kotor oleh darah, balas dendam dan penyesalan. Dan Sasuke takut karena ia tahu ia tidak berhak mendapatkan semua ini.

Karena ia takut ketika Sakura tersentuh oleh tangan kotornya maka Sakura bisa ternodai. Karena ia takut bila ia membuka diri itu akan semakin membawa penderitaan bagi Sakura. Karena ia takut ketika ia menunjukkan cintanya, itu tak akan pernah cukup untuk menebus semuanya. Pikirannya yang telah dimakan kegelapan tidak bisa menentukan mana lagi yang terbaik untuknya—untuk Sakura.

Mungkin Sasuke seorang _masochist_ atau _sadist_ atau hanya anak laki-laki kecil ketakutan yang melihat keluarganya dibantai di depan matanya.

Entahlah.

Tapi ia memang egois— ia tidak ingin Sakura pergi. Walaupun itu dengan melakukan semua ini, bagi Sasuke sudah cukup dengan melihat sosok Sakura setiap pagi.

Karena Sasuke tahu, ia bisa mengorbankan nyawanya untuk menjaga Sakura tetap di sini.

**Tapi apakah itu yang dinamakan cinta? **

**Apakah perasaan yang kelihatannya mengerikan ini bisa disebut cinta?**

Sasuke tidak tahu.

Tapi Sasuke tahu bahwa ketika ia bergulat di antara sprei satin gelap dengan wanita-wanita itu, yang di pikirannya hanya ada Sakura. Gadis dengan senyum lebar yang sangat mengganggu. Wanita-wanita itu memakai parfum murahan dan lipstick pekat yang akan membuat Sasuke mengernyit jijik, tapi aroma mereka akan membantunya melupakan aroma bunga sakura yang akan membuatnya lepas kendali.

Mungkin ia tidak mencintai Sakura atau mungkin ia memang mencintai Sakura.

Diraihnya tangan gemetar gadis di depannya. Dikecupnya perlahan pergelangan tangan Sakura dengan bibirnya yang dingin. Menarik tubuhnya agar lebih dekat.

"Maafkan aku," bisik Sasuke di samping telinga Sakura, membuat tubuh gadis itu bergetar pelan. "Maafkan aku."

Tangan pucatnya melingkari pinggang Sakura dan memeluknya erat. Merasakan degup jantung masing-masing. Angin dingin berhembus pelan, memerangkap Sasuke dalam aroma Sakura yang selalu ditakutinya.

"Maafkan aku." Melihat tubuh Sakura masih bergeming, Sasuke benar-benar ingin menangis putus asa. Tangannya naik untuk membelai lengan dan sisi wajahnya, menyibakkan sedikit rambut yang menjuntai ke depan. "Maafkan aku."

Sunyi.

"Maafkan aku, kumohon?" suara dalam Sasuke mulai bergetar. Dan Sasuke sudah menyembunyikan kepalanya ke lekukan leher Sakura, masih takut melihat mata jadenya. Terus menerus berkata tanpa henti.

"Maafkan aku". "Maafkan aku."

Tubuh Sakura harus membeku ketika dirasakannya pundak dan lehernya basah. Dan Sakura tahu pasti, itu bukan air mata miliknya.

Bibir itu dingin ketika menyusuri tulang selangka dan leher Sakura dengan pelan, seperti sentuhan ringan bulu yang lembut. Tapi napas Sasuke hangat seperti angin musim semi setelah badai salju.

Naik menyeberangi pipi Sakura yang masih sembap oleh air mata. Ciuman itu tidak penuh nafsu maupun dingin—lebih seperti curahan rasa sakit. Kemudian Sasuke mengecup dahi Sakura sambil berbisik, "maafkan aku". Tak lama ciuman itu turun melewati kelopak matanya yang tertutup—tak ada dari mereka yang berani membuka mata, melewati ujung hidungnya dan akhirnya menekan lembut bibir Sakura. Memeluk tubuhnya semakin erat.

"Lepaskan aku, Sasuke."

Mata Sasuke menyentak terbuka, memandang nanar demi mendengar nada Sakura yang luar biasa dingin.

"Tidak." Sasuke semakin mempererat pelukannya—seperti anak kecil yang ketakutan.

"LEPASKAN AKU!" Dan Sakura mendorong Sasuke sekuat tenaga. Air mata membanjir turun dari mata jadenya. "Beraninya kau—beraninya kau melakukan semua ini,"desis Sakura—kali ini penuh kebencian.

"Saku—"

"Diam!" Tubuh Sakura menegang, berjalan mengitari Sasuke dan mulai membuat jarak semakin jauh.

"Dengarkan aku, Sakura," Sasuke memohon sambil berjalan mendekat.

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke, tapi aku tidak percaya lagi padamu," ultimatum Sakura seperti berdengung di telinga Sasuke.

"Aku—"

"Diam!" teriak Sakura kembali histeris.

"Aku me—"

"Kubilang diamm!" jerit Sakura, kedua tangannya menutupi telinganya dengan putus asa. Matanya menutup erat di antara aliran air mata yang terus turun.

"**Aku mencintaimu."**

Dan Sakura sudah melesat keluar.

Saat itu juga Sasuke tahu ia kehilangan kekuatan untuk menggapai sosok itu kembali.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun, I love you!"

"…"

**.**

**.**

"I love you."

"…"

**.**

**.**

"I love—"

"..."

.

.

My **love** is never enough

.

.

**(**No, You **have not broken my heart**

You—**burnt it to ashes)**

**To be continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thanks for reading, minna-san**

Tunggu, tunggu jangan bunuh saia~

Masih ada kelanjutannya kok, it's not meaningless fic with overly angst plot. Okay. Ini memang angst, apakah kalian nangis? Karena saia nangis…sigh….ya karena cuma saya yang tahu endingnya, hehe ^^v

Ini fic pemikiran saia selama dua bulan tersiksa penyakit typus, padahal saia ga suka jajan sembarangan dammit! Okay sorta may be. Lol. Sekarang kambuh lagi gara-gara hari sabtu kemarin saia makan saus (tapi kentang goreng tanpa saus benar-benar menyiksa!) #lupakan

Daaaan menghadapi mid semester yang mengerikan! #tepar

Btw, fic ini sebenarnya mau saya ringkas jadi 1 chapter, tapi malah kepanjangan jadi akhirnya saia bagi dua dengan beberapa tambahan, tee hee.

Bagi yang belum jelas tentang chapter kemarin, Sakura dan Sasuke mati sama-sama, dan itu hanya 1 chapter =)

And I LOVE THIS FIC! #dihajar. Tapi tetap nomor satu saia enigma, hehe. Saia suka sekali menyiksa Sasu dan Saku. Tapi untuk pemberitahuan saja enigma itu happy ending kok #malah promosi!

Entahlah, saia lebih serius ketika bikin not so happy ending story (kecuali enigma,hehe)—bukan berarti yang lainnya bikinnya ga serius, tapi umm hasilnya kadang tak sebagus sad story (siapa bilang bagus coba!)

Oia, antiklimaksnya ada di chap berikutnya, untuk masalah gimana resolusinya, mohon bersabar saja Jadi fic tourniquet ini hanya sampai 3 chapter. Next chapter will be the last chapter.

Dan saia tahu saia masih banyak kekurangan, semoga saja tulisan saia yang mendramatrisir keadaan ini tidak membuat kalian ingin muntah ^_^v

Concrit diterima! #big hug

Makasih buat Nee-chan (Kagurazaka Suzuran) untuk sarannya, cookies for you!

And for all of my beloved readers. Tanpa dukungan kalian saia tak bisa berkembang :D

** Please review. Your reviews make me write.**

**Ganbatte! **


	3. Chapter 3

**TOURNIQUET**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

.-.

2010

.

.

.

.

A SasuSaku story

.

.

.

.

.

**Author : **Rainy** Verre**

**Rated : **T

**Pairing : **SasuSaku

**Genre : **Angst/ Romance (Well, simply I'm addicted to write kind of twisted love, haha)

**Warning : Heavy Angst, (may be a bit cheesy and cliché), canon. And Yes I'm DRAMA QUEENING MY STORY ! xD**

**Disclaimer : **Masashi-san owns Naruto story ever after.

.

.

o-o-o-o-o is present

x-o-x-o-x-o-x is flashback scene

.

.

.

.

*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*

.

.

**oo—P**A**I**N**K**I**L**L**E**R**—oo**

**PART II**

.

.

.

**(h**ow long will you wait for m**e**?)

**[i** will wait for you—foreve**r] **

**(b**ut, how long is foreve**r**?)

.

*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*

**-****.-.-**

**.**

**.**

_True love_ never lives happily **ever after**

—true love has _no ending_

-K Knight-

**.**

**.**

**.**

x-o-x-o-x-o-x

Pertama kali bertemu, mereka masih berumur lima tahun. Waktu itu sehabis turun salju, ranting-ranting kosong dengan tangan-tangan kurusnya menari-nari di atas pohon—yang masih terbungkus mantel putih. Warna putih yang begitu indah—membuat Sakura lupa badai mengerikan yang membawanya semalam. Menggosok atap rumahnya dengan raungannya yang kejam.

Sakura berdiri sendirian menunggu ibunya yang sedang membeli keperluan makan malam. Di tangannya tergenggam buku-buku cerita baru yang berharga murah. Sepatu botnya meninggalkan jejak di salju kotor ketika dengan gelisah kaki-kaki kecilnya berputar-putar.

Pipi porselen Sakura memerah karena udara dingin. Hembusan nafasnya keluar membentuk asap putih dan mengembun di syal buatan ibunya—terkadang Sakura masih bisa merasakan kehangatan jari ibunya lewat syal itu.

Saat itulah, matanya tertumbuk pada dua buah sosok yang berjalan keluar dari toko buku. Lebih tepatnya sosok yang lebih kecil. Mata Sakura membulat lebar, mulutnya menganga dalam kekaguman.

Setelah mengangguk pada ayahnya—ayahnya yang punya wajah kaku segera masuk ke toko alat-alat ninja. Meninggalkan anak laki-laki tadi berdiri sendirian.

Anak itu memandangi jalanan cokelat percampuran salju cair dan lumpur dengan muka bosan. Seluruh tubuhnya tertutup rapat. Bahkan syal di lehernya hampir menutupi mulutnya sehingga semakin sulit menentukan ekspresi anak laki-laki tersebut. Tapi matanya yang hitam pekat sudah dapat mewakili semuanya. Mata hitam terindah yang pernah Sakura lihat —lebih gelap daripada hutan tempat penyihir jahat mengaduk kuali mereka dalam buku cerita Sakura. Lebih memikat daripada apel merah ranum milik ratu yang jahat.

Pipi _marble_-nya memerah, perpaduan yang begitu cocok dengan kulitnya yang luar biasa pucat.

Sakura segera berlari mendekat. Walaupun harus tersandung beberapa kali karena kakinya yang pendek. Berhenti dan berdiri tegak di depan anak laki-laki itu.

"KAUU—" teriak Sakura dengan wajah memerah dan nafas tinggal satu-satu.

Anak laki-laki tadi hanya mengangkat alis. Masih bersikap seperti baru bertemu serangga yang terbang melintas.

"Kau—kau seperti PANGERAN DI BUKU CERITA!" teriak Sakura lagi. Memandangi wajah di depannya dengan mata terbuka lebar.

Balik memandangi Sakura seakan sudah gila, Sasuke hanya menjawab.

"Dan rambutmu aneh, kau tahu."

Terdengar tarikan napas kaget dari Sakura— tangannya menutupi mulutnya, pipi porselennya semakin memerah karena kemarahan.

"Ap-apa kau bilang tadi?"

Tidak sampai 20 detik kemudian.

'Bukk!'

"Ow—apa yang kau lakukan!" teriak Sasuke.

Sebuah bola salju menghantam Sasuke tepat di wajahnya.

Hening.

Mereka tertegun, saling memandang lama, hanya satu dua kali berkedip. Angin berhembus dingin di sekitar mereka.

.

.

.

.

Tiba-tiba saja.

"Huaaa~ Okaa-san!"

Dan Sasuke sudah berjongkok sambil mengusap-usap matanya yang berair. Mengingatkan kita pada seorang anak laki-laki kecil menangis yang akan segera membuat gemas orang yang melihatnya.

Sakura hanya memandang dengan mulut lebar. Memperhatikan kesibukan anak di depannya menangis—dan ini tidak adil, bagaimana seseorang yang menangis bisa tampak begitu lucu.

"Huaaa~" isak Sasuke lagi.

Tak lama kemudian tangis Sasuke berhenti karena didengarnya suara lain. Ketika mendongak, mata Sasuke segera membulat lebar.

"Hiks...hiks..huaa~ Kaa-san!"

Sasuke kini benar-benar menganggap gadis kecil di depannya sudah gila.

"Hei! Kenapa kau juga ikut menangis, bodoh!" teriak Sasuke jengkel. Mengusap-usap air mata di pipinya sendiri.

Sakura malah menangis semakin keras.

Dan Sasuke hanya bisa melongo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.

.

**(**I **will cry** with you.

Just ask me if **you need** another _tears_**)**

.

.

Malam semakin hitam, kaki Sakura gemetar ketika menapaki rumput yang mulai basah. Angin malam sedikit menggumam di sela-sela dedaunan yang saling bergesekkan. Air danau tampak tenang, dengan malu-malu rembulan berkaca pada permukaannya yang bening.

Langkah kakinya semakin menjauh dari rumah tanpa cahaya di belakangnya. Kakinya yang telanjang mulai basah, walaupun begitu tidak pernah sejenak pun ia berhenti.

Mata _jade_-nya memandang kosong ke depan—bukan berarti tanpa tujuan. Akhirnya kaki itu berhenti di bagian puncak sebuah tebing tinggi di tepi danau. Ombak kecil terdengar menabrak karang-karang di bawahnya.

Dengan perlahan, Sakura duduk memeluk lutut, pandangannya menerawang jauh.

Pikirannya sendiri seperti tersesat di suatu labirin imajiner. Masih ragu untuk terus maju karena akan semakin membuatnya tersesat di labirin itu. Tapi tidak melakukan apa-apa juga sama bodohnya.

Jadi Sakura memilih untuk menutup mata sejenak, membiarkan angin malam berdesing di sekitarnya. Mendengarkan suara ombak yang masih terus tanpa lelah berusaha menghancurkan bebatuan. Dan akhirnya, membayangkan setiap garis wajah, setiap ekspresi Sasuke pada kanvas imajiner di kepalanya. Membayangkan suaranya yang bergetar pada pemahaman pendengaran imajiner miliknya. Membayangkan kata-kata Sasuke yang terus tersimpan pada kotak perekam tua imajiner milik Sakura. Dia sampai tidak tahu apa itu semua kenyataan atau imajinasi belaka.

Karena pada akhirnya semua hal yang terjadi tampak imajiner bagi Sakura.

Bahkan Sakura mempunyai perasaan imajiner bahwa Sasuke benar-benar berhasil membuatnya merasa seperti berumur 12 tahun lagi.

Mata jade Sakura menerawang jauh—menantang langit malam yang membeku seperti es hitam. Rembulan masih terus saja bersinar cerah—mungkin sedikit sombong menjadi benda paling cantik di langit malam itu. Tidak seperti hati sakura yang telah menjadi buruk rupa karena hancur berkeping-keping.

.

.

.

.

Langkah kaki lagi. Tapi kali ini lebih pelan.

Tubuh Sakura masih terdiam—tidak menoleh sedikit pun untuk mencari asal suara langkah kaki itu.

Sampai akhirnya dari sudut mata bisa dilihatnya sepasang kaki tanpa alas berdiri tepat di sampingnya. Keberadaan Sasuke masih tetap memiliki efek yang tidak bisa dipungkiri—membuat hatinya yang (mungkin) masih tersisa sedikit menghangat, keberadaan Sasuke seperti sup hangat di musim dingin. Tapi juga membuat Sakura merasa tersiksa oleh rindu—semacam kerinduan akan sesuatu yang tidak mungkin bisa kaucapai.

Hening begitu lama.

Akhirnya kerinduan itu menang—dengan sangat pelan, Sakura menolehkan wajahnya, seberapa pun usahanya untuk menahan diri—hasilnya nihil. Mata _jade_-nya selalu kelaparan untuk memandang garis-garis tegas di sekitar dagu dan mulut itu. Rambut hitam pekat yang selalu mengingatkannya pada bulu-bulu lembut sayap burung. Matanya yang cukup hitam dan dalam bagi sekelompok penjelajah gua untuk tersesat di dalamnya. Mata yang lebih tajam daripada kunai mana pun.

Oh, betapa inginnya Sakura menelusuri wajah dingin itu dengan jari-jarinya.

Merasakan bahwa sosok di sampingnya ini adalah nyata, bukan hanya sebuah patung rupawan tanpa jiwa.

Dan akhirnya selalu sama, dirinya yang berujung pada sikap seorang pemuja tanpa logika, berakhir pada sikap seorang tokoh cerita menyedihkan yang dibutakan oleh cinta.

Pada awalnya Sakura berpikir itu karena keindahan fisik yang membutakannya, seseorang yang tampan seperti pangeran dalam imajinasi-imajinasi terliarnya. Tapi perasaan sakit hati, lemah, dikhianati—darah, kematian, air mata, pertempuran antara hidup dan mati, kegagalan—semua itu membuatnya menjadi (sangat) ragu-ragu.

Atau mungkin karena karisma dan kepribadian Sasuke yang memikatnya. Seperti sebuah ironi dalam kisah-kisah gelap, seorang laki-laki dengan wajah rupawan, tapi dengan hati hitam yang hancur. Hidup dengan salah dan tanpa arah. Tumbuh bersama kekosongan tanpa ujung. Hal-hal yang akan menarik seorang gadis periang, naif, berkehidupan sempurna bermimpi untuk bisa memperbaiki hati laki-laki tersebut. Kisah-kisah yang akan disambut baik oleh penulis-penulis melankolis.

Tapi mungkin juga bukan itu, Sakura tidak tahu yang mana alasannya.

Sakura bangkit dengan perlahan. Kali ini pandangannya kosong dan sedih, tidak ada bantahan, sarkasme, kemarahan, maupun ironi pada mata itu. Benar-benar jendela jiwa seperti padang pasir.

Mata mereka bertemu—kali ini lama. Seakan sedang berperang filosofi yang sudah diketahui sama-sama sesat. Tapi apa lagi yang bisa diharapkan? Gaun pengantin? Buket bunga? Lonceng pernikahan?

Sebuah ciuman dari pangeran untuk membangunkan si gadis dari kebodohannya?

Atau malah ciuman dari sang puteri untuk merubah si anak laki-laki agar tidak buruk rupa lagi?

.

.

"Selalu seperti ini kan, Sasuke-kun?"

Air mata mengalir lagi, tapi mungkin karena si gadis mulai belajar pada kisah-kisah bodoh miliknya—bahwa air mata memang harus dipakai oleh tokoh utama kisah-kisah sedih agar saat akhir bahagia nanti tampak indah.

"..."

"Aku bicara, kau diam, kukira—ya kukira kita bisa sedikit lebih dewasa." Suara yang begitu kosong—membuat kesunyian menggeliat iri di sekitar mereka. "Apakah sejak awal kau pernah menganggapku?"

"Kau tidak butuh jawaban semacam itu, Sakura."

Mata Sasuke sekeras batu alam.

"Ah—kau memang benar, hanya ini caranya—kau tidak pernah memberitahuku kebenaran—membuatku masih bisa terus berharap dan menebak-nebak. Sebenarnya tidak ada salahnya, memang hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan—berharap."

"..."

"Apakah—semua yang kau katakan tadi benar?"

Suara mengambang bersama angin.

"Ya."

"..."

"Kau tidak percaya?"

"Ya, aku tidak percaya."

Angin berhembus lagi.

"..."

"Aku selama ini selalu bertanya-tanya kenapa aku menerimamu kembali—dan aku tidak tahu lagi, mungkin aku yang egois berharap sesuatu akan berubah—berharap kisah kita ini seperti kisah cinta epik dengan kesabaran dan kekuatan cinta, benar-benar bodoh kan?"

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura."

"Jangan bertindak di luar karakter seperti itu, Sasuke, membuatmu semakin tidak masuk akal."

"Aku mencintaimu."

Aliran air mata yang semakin deras.

"Kau boleh mengatakannya seribu kali, tapi sayangnya—kau tidak tahu apa itu cinta."

"Jadi kau pikir kau tahu?"

"Ya, dulu—"

.

.

.

—karena sekarang aku tidak bisa membedakannya lagi."

.

.

.

.

x-o-x-o-x-o-x

"Okaa-san!"

Sasuke meletakkan tangannya di bawah dagu dan menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya di bawah meja.

"Ya, Sasuke-kun?" sahut ibunya dengan senyum manis. Menghentikan kegiatannya mengaduk sup.

Warna merah menyeruak dari pipi _marble_ yang menurut Mikoto sangat menggemaskan itu. Dengan malu-malu Sasuke tersenyum canggung. "Umm—aku hanya ingin tahu kok, bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta itu?"

Tawa renyah Mikoto mengisi ruangan dapur yang hangat itu.

"Aaa—Okaa-san," rengek Sasuke, warna merah semakin kentara di pipinya.

"Iya—iya maaf, tapi kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu, Sasuke-kun, kau kan baru 5 tahun!" tukas ibunya dengan mata menari-nari geli.

"Aku melihat opera sabun yang biasa ditonton Tsubasa-onee-chan!"

"Ah, kalau menurut, Sasuke-kun?"

"Karena kulihat jatuh cinta itu sangat luar biasa, jadi umm— apakah jatuh cinta itu lebih menyenangkan dari pada punya tomat di seluuuruh—dunia?" jawab Sasuke sambil merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar memperlihatkan betapa luasnya dunia.

Mikoto hanya bisa tertawa geli.

"Ya, mungkin juga, Sasuke-kun, tapi kurasa kau harus berhenti menonton opera sabun seperti itu," sahut Mikoto meraih pipi anaknya dan mencubitnya pelan.

"Hmph—Okaa-san!" kata Sasuke pura-pura merajuk. "Tapi seperti Otou-san mencintai Okaa-san?"

Mikoto hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Jadi kalau begitu Otou-san memberikan Okaa-san banyak tomat ya?" kata Sasuke, menelengkan kepalanya bingung—kenapa ia tak pernah melihat tomat-tomat itu.

Kali ini Mikoto benar-benar tertawa keras.

"Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun," ucap Mikoto sambil membungkukkan badannya ke arah Sasuke dan berbisik," sebenarnya bukan tomat, tapi mawar—mawar putih."

.

.

.

.

_**White roses**_

White roses _for your coffin_

In a glass coffin, **you are sleepin'**

Waiting a prince that never comin'

.

.

.

Sakura menggoyang-goyangkan kepalanya, membuat air mata berjatuhan turun, bergabung dengan dinginnya embun malam.

Sedangkan onyx dingin itu seperti batu retak-retak. Kesedihan—tidak-tidak Sasuke sudah melewati fase merasa sedih itu—lebih tepatnya keputusasaan.

"Aku memang seperti ini, Sakura."

Tubuh Sakura membeku mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Bibirnya bergetar menahan tangis. Sasuke mengatakannya seakan dirinya sudah sehancur debu—mengatakannya seakan usahanya untuk menyatukan—menyatukan entah apa pun yang tersisa dalam dirinya telah gagal.

Aliran air mata mulai turun lagi.

"Bisakah kau berhenti menangis, Sakura, terutama menangisi diriku—kau selalu seperti ini bahkan sejak kita masih genin."

Senyuman getir menghiasi bibir Sakura.

"Aku sedang patah hati...lagi, Sasuke-kun, memangnya apa yang bisa kau harapkan?"

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura."

Mata jade Sakura memandang sosok di depannya. Terus memandang—memandang tanpa henti.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mencintai kalau kau tidak punya hati, Sasuke?"

Kedua tangan Sakura terkepal erat. Tubuhnya terasa begitu dingin, seakan detak jantungnya hanyalah samar-samar.

.

.

Suatu hari.

Hanya ada anak lelaki muram yang suka duduk sendirian di kelas.

Suatu hari.

Hanya ada gadis kecil naif dan menyebalkan yang berisik, berusaha sok baik pada anak lelaki itu.

Suatu hari.

Hanya ada anak lelaki yang tidur dinina-bobokan oleh kebencian.

Suatu hari.

Hanya ada gadis yang menyukai anak lelaki itu—bukan cinta.

Suatu hari.

Takdir menabrakkan kehidupan mereka secara kasar.

Suatu hari.

Mereka masih saja menunggu akhir dari kisah mereka.

.

.

.

Jika Sakura memandang Sasuke, dia selalu berharap ada tempat kecil di hati Sasuke untuknya—tidak-tidak sebenarnya banyak tempat malah, karena Sakura selalu membayangkan ketika ia berdiri di dalam hati hitam Sasuke yang dilihatnya hanya kekosongan dan debu yang berterbangan.

Kira-kira seperti itu.

"Buktikan padaku, Sasuke. Karena selama ini aku selalu bertindak bodoh, kenapa tidak kuteruskan saja kebodohanku."

Tiba-tiba saja Sakura tersenyum tipis.

"Apa maksudmu, Sakura?"

Sakura mengambil satu langkah mundur.

"Buktikan padaku kalau kau mencintaiku."

Satu langkah yang lain.

Mata Sasuke melebar ketika menyadari apa yang tergambar pada jade itu.

"Kau gila, Sakura."

Satu langkah yang lain.

"Buktikan padaku."

"Sakura—hentikan."

"Buktikan padaku, Sasuke-kun."

Jika sekarang kita sedang bicara tentang kegilaan, maka kita mungkin berpendapat sama. Jika wanita lebih sering menggunakan perasaan—mungkin lebih sering juga menggunakan kegilaan. Atau lebih tepatnya tidak menggunakan kewarasan.

Dan Sakura sudah menutup mata ketika kakinya tidak memiliki pijakan lagi.

Angin yang berhembus keras seperti menarik tubuh Sakura ke bawah. Horor luar biasa menyapu onyx Sasuke. Perasaan yang sama—perasaan yang selalu sama.

Lemah.

Penyesalan.

.

.

Kata 'bodoh' bergaung di telinga Sakura dengan kejam.

'**Tidak punya otak'**

'**Lemah'**

"Buktikan—"

.

.

BYUURR!

.

—padaku.

Air, air yang sangat dingin.

.

.

.

.

.

Suatu hari gadis itu ingin sekali tidur untuk selamanya.

Dan hari itu agaknya tercapai.

Seperti dalam cerita-serita—gadis itu jatuh dalam koma yang panjang. Sebenarnya tidak ada yang tahu kapan gadis itu akan bangun.

Dan si anak laki-laki—sang pangeran sudah datang.

Dia selalu menunggui si gadis, siang malam. Musim panas, musim dingin.

Kebiasaannya berusaha berbicara pada kesunyian membuatnya semakin sunyi juga. Matanya semakin menghitam—kalau itu mungkin. Mata selalu redup menghiasi wajahnya yang suram. Bibir yang kaku dan dingin.

Tapi sekali lagi ada hal yang tak pernah berubah di mata itu.

Kosong.

Kosong.

.

.

.

Tahun pertama.

Si anak laki-laki selalu membawakan bunga mawar putih setiap berkunjung. Dengan mata kosong, dia akan duduk di samping ranjang, mendengarkan detak jantung si gadis. Semakin lama, semakin sering.

Akan dipandanginya tangan si gadis untuk sesaat.

Kemudian mengangkat tangannya untuk menyentuhkan jari-jari gadis itu yang semakin kurus dan dingin ke bunga tersebut.

Tidak ada senyum sebagai ucapan terimakasih.

.

.

.

.

Tahun keempat.

Sahabat-sahabat si anak laki-laki mulai khawatir. Bisa dibilang anak laki-laki itu akan selalu datang—seperti hantu. Kadang pada siang hari, tapi juga kadang malam hari. Selalu ada mawar putih di tangan si anak laki-laki. Perawat-perawat menjadi hapal dengan anak laki-laki itu. Walaupun begitu, ketampanan suramnya tak pernah memudar. Hanya lingkar hitam di bawah matanya semakin kentara. Kulitnya juga bertambah pucat.

Seperti biasa, ia duduk di samping tempat tidur.

Memberikan mawar putih kepada si gadis.

Tidak ada perubahan.

Onyx itu semakin sunyi.

.

.

.

.

Tahun ketujuh.

Waktu itu musim dingin.

Masih seperti biasa. Waktu masih beputar—bagi mereka yang masih merasa hidup.

Si anak laki-laki membawakan mawar putih untuk si gadis.

Diangkatnya tangan si gadis.

Tapi mawar putih yang dibawanya semakin lama, semakin tua dan menguning karena ia tak bisa pergi keluar seperti dulu.

Ketika jari-jari kaku si gadis menyentuh mawar itu—kelopak-kelopaknya yang telah agak coklat dan kering hancur dan jatuh berguguran ke lantai.

Tidak ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar dari si anak laki-laki.

.

.

.

_**You know—**_

You know it perfectly

**That you** are my _only sanity_

.

.

.

.

Tahun kesebelas.

Sahabat-sahabat si anak laki-laki kali ini semakin khawatir dengan kewarasannya. Maka mereka berusaha menyembuhkannya—yang sebenarnya dengan mengurungnya di dalam ruangan serba putih dengan satu jendela.

"Kau tidak bisa terus seperti ini, Sasuke. Sakura hanya mempunyai harapan kecil sekali."

Mata biru seorang sahabat yang begitu sedih dan terluka.

"Tidak, Naruto. Kau tidak mengerti—Sakura hanya tertidur."

Dan mereka benar-benar khawatir dengan kewarasan si anak laki-laki.

Selalu, ketika dokter atau perawat rumah sakit jiwa itu masuk mengantarkan obat atau makanan ke dalam selnya yang dingin—mereka selalu memperhatikannya duduk di pojokan lantai yang dingin. Dengan rambut raven tergerai ke depan—dan perkembangan barunya— ia memiliki aura yang familiar dengan semua penghuni rumah sakit itu. Aura ketika sedikit demi sedikit kakinya terangkat menjauh dari kenyataan.

Kulitnya pucat—benar-benar pucat. Setiap gerakannya luar biasa tenang disertai mulut yang tak pernah buka suara—oh kecuali jika sahabat-sahabatnya yang mengajak bicara. Dinding-dinding putih di sekitarnya seperti memusuhinya karena menodai warna monoton di ruangan itu. Seakan di ruangan itu hanya ada malam.

Tapi Sasuke—anak laki-laki itu punya kebiasaan aneh.

Ketika pintu alumunium di ruangan itu terbuka, dan ada seseorang masuk, ia selalu bertanya.

"Apa sekarang sudah pagi?"

Dan para dokter serta perawat hanya mengernyit bingung.

Lagi, Terus menerus.

"Apa sekarang sudah pagi?"

Hingga seorang perawat merasa sangat penasaran.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau pagi, Uchiha-san?"

.

.

.

"Tentu saja, Sakura akan terbangun dari tidurnya."

.

.

.

.

.

_And one day, ask _the mirror—

_Ask the mirror_—**who** has _the ugliest heart_ in the world?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Waktu itu matahari sudah hampir tenggelam ketika mata jade itu terbuka setelah 11 tahun selalu tertutup. Bibir itu kering—tak pernah disiram oleh senyum, kulit yang mulai mengerut. Sosok itu tak bersuara—hanya samar-samar terdengar hembusan napas tipis yang terdengar layaknya benang kehidupan yang hampir diputuskan oleh Morta dan saudarinya.

"Sakura."

"Sakura-chan."

"Bagaimana keadaannya, Ino?"

"Benturan di kepalanya membawa kerusakan cukup parah, tubuhnya lumpuh separuh dan kelihatannya ia juga bisu, syarafnya rusak—karena depresi yang dialaminya membuatnya terkena stroke."

Wanita pirang itu mengepalkan tangannya erat. Dia sudah cukup lelah menangisi sahabatnya itu.

"Apakah—apakah itu artinya Sakura-chan benar-benar tak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya lagi?"

"...Mungkin...dengan pengendalian cakranya yang hebat, dia bisa sedikit menggerakkan tubuhnya yang tidak lumpuh...tapi dia tidak akan bisa kembali seperti semula—dia...dia tidak akan bisa menghancurkan batu hanya dengan pukulan satu jarinya, dia tidak akan bisa kuajak bertengkar lagi—Sakura."

Dan yang dilakukan sahabat-sahabat yang baik adalah menangis sambil memandangi sosok di tempat tidur itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Awan hitam berarak-arakan di langit. Burung-burung camar berputar-putar di atap. Cahaya putih tampak terlihat di antara mega-mega hitam itu. Gumpalan hitam yang cukup mengerikan itu tetap tunduk pada sang angin, dibawa kesana-kemari, kadang tersesat dan kadang bertemu dengan awan lain untuk menurunkan hujan.

Tapi dua manusia ini sudah cukup merasa sendirian.

Sasuke berdiri di depan pintu ruang rumah sakit itu. Diam. Pikirannya masih berusaha memilah-milah yang mana kenyataan dan yang mana bukan. Kakinya yang pucat tanpa alas kaki melangkah di atas lantai rumah sakit. Kurasa dia juga terkena kutukan—ketampanan suramnya tak pernah bisa memudar walaupun malam-malam tanpa tidur sangat sering menyapanya. Rambut raven yang tak pernah terurusi—mata obsidian yang lebih suka bercengkerama pada lantai selnya.

Tempat tidur Sakura diletakkan di samping jendela. Wajahnya telah berubah, terlihat lebih tua dan kurus. Tapi mata itu masih tetap bisa membuat Sasuke menahan napas. Walaupun tak seberwarna dulu—setidaknya masih monokrom. Hitam dan putih. Hidup dan mati.

Dengan langkah kaki pelan ia menuju ke arah ranjang.

"Hari ini tidak ada mawar putih, maafkan aku," gumam Sasuke—kelihatan kecewa memandangi tangan pucatnya yang kosong. Seakan masih kebingungan kemana perginya mawar putih yang biasanya selalu ada di tangannya. Alis hitam sempurna mengernyit,"aku janji untuk membawa satu ikat besok pagi—kau sudah bangun bukan?"

Ekspresi wajah Sasuke sanggup membuat patung gargoyle menangis—masih kosong dengan wajah pias. Matanya memandang dengan tidak fokus—berusaha untuk tidak kehilangan akal sehatnya.

Jade itu hanya membuka dan menutup, bibir beku itu juga ikut membuka dan menutup tapi hasilnya hanyalah kesunyian.

Kaki Sasuke dengan susah payah semakin mendekat. Sesaat kemudian agaknya mata itu tak sekosong sebelumnya—onyx itu hanya memantulkan warna hijau jernih.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau bicara padaku, Sakura?"

Lapisan gelas tipis menutupi onyx itu.

Bibir Sakura berusaha bergerak-gerak, tapi hanya kebisuan yang menjawab Sasuke. Akhirnya tangan Sasuke meraih tangan Sakura, membelai jari-jarinya. Jari-jari yang mengingatkannya pada ranting kurus dingin di musim dingin saat mereka pertama kali bertemu dulu.

"Seharusnya waktu itu ada cincin indah yang menghiasi jarimu tapi..." Kata-kata Sasuke terhenti sebentar. Alis hitamnya melengkung bingung.

"—kurasa aku menghilangkannya," gumam Sasuke mengamati jari-jari di genggamannya.

Hening.

Hujan mulai turun dengan sangat deras. Panggung kehidupan mereka sudah mempersiapkan latar untuk tragedi berikutnya. Masih memilih dan mengulur-ngulur waktu yang paling tepat untuk mencari kesempatan yang paling menyakitkan. Mata jade yang gersang itu tetap bertemu dengan onyx sunyi itu.

Mereka tidak bisa memikirkan masa lalu maupun masa depan karena mereka merasa tidak mempunyai itu lagi. Mungkin ini kutukan—terlalu banyak kutukan—terlalu banyak kesalahan, Sakura yang selalu menginginkan kisah-kisah dongeng dramatis—walaupun dalam jenis yang seperti ini.

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawab, Sakura?" sambung Sasuke lagi," bukankah aku sudah menunggumu?"

Hening.

"Aku mencintaimu," bisik Sasuke, menempelkan punggung tangan Sakura ke pipinya, dan menutup mata. Seperti melihat orang lain saja, tokoh yang berbeda—bukan Uchiha bungsu yang sedang bermain peran. Memaksanya untuk bertingkah di luar karakter.

Walaupun tidak ada sahutan, tapi satu persatu air mata mulai meleleh di pipi cekung Sakura. Matanya menggambarkan sejuta perkataan yang tidak bisa diucapkan.

"Lihat kan, aku masih menunggumu?" bisik Sasuke lagi.

"...'"

"Sekarang kau percaya?"

"..."

Dengan sekuat tenaga, Sakura melepaskan tangannya yang masih berfungsi dan mengarahkannya ke kaca jendela.

Jarinya dengan pelan menuliskan sesuatu di kaca jendela yang mengembun.

.

.

.

**Aishiteru**

Dan untuk sekian lama mereka bisa tersenyum satu sama lain.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya, ketika Sasuke terbangun. Berharap bahwa dirinya melihat jade yang cerah itu bukan hanya mimpi belaka. Tangannya berpegangan erat dengan tangan Sakura.

Tapi mata onyxnya segera membulat lebar. Detik jam serasa berhenti. Kenyataan meraung-raung di pikiran Sasuke —menertawakan dirinya sekuat tenaga.

Tangan dalam genggamannya sedingin es. Wajah dibingkai rambut merah jambu berantakan itu pucat pasi dihiasi senyuman tipis yang sangat indah.

Dan seakan bisa didengar oleh Sasuke derak hatinya yang hancur di rongga dadanya.

Karena pada akhirnya kadang-kadang, pangeran harus tetap berusaha mencari sang puteri dan biarkan sang puteri tertidur untuk selamanya.

Hanya salah satu dongeng bodoh yang(mungkin) belum berakhir.

.

.

_Once upon_ a fairy tale

I loved **you**

And _you loved_ me

.

.

.

.

.

.

**And they all lived happily ever after**

-THE END-

.

.

Terimakasih telah membaca :D *bungkuk*

.

.

Tunggu sebelum readers sekalian melempar sandal maupun telur busuk biarkan saya menjelaskan beberapa hal xDDD

Yaap. Sakura mati, Sasuke enggak. #dibantai

Ternyata bikin cerita kepotong-kepotong begitu sulit bangetttt~ jujur chapie 3 ini yang paling sulit, semoga tidak mengecewakan. Ini lebih sedih dari chappie kemaren kan? T.T #melas

Mungkin karena minggu-minggu kemaren UAS jadi otak saia udah tumpul buat nulis fic,haha #keliatan ngelesnya, :'(v

Bagian Sakura mau nyemplung jurang itu sampai saia ganti dua kali, AAA~ #pundung di pojokan

Permasalahan yang lain adalah ini canon, tapi kenapa lebayyyy #frustasi

Kalo untuk chap 1 agaknya masih bisa dilogika, lha kalau chap ini pada OOC orang-orang merana semua #sobbing madly T.T

Nulis canon itu punya beban mental, kalau AU sih terserah saia, tapi...tapi mungkin masih sulit dibayangkan SasuSaku kayak gitu ya? Damn my imagination. Tapi semoga readers sekalian bisa memaklumi ketidak-kompetenan ini-halah- =3

Saia udah perhitungkan scene-scene-nya tapi tetep saja tambah geje #headbang

Readers: =='

Ada beberapa hal lain, waktu Sakura tinggal bareng sama Sasuke, Saku enggak diperlakukan seenaknya, tapi lebih seperti ditekan. Dia enggak diperlakukan seperti pembantu yang disiksa, nangis-nangis di pojokan(?) karena kalau saia pikir-pikir itu namanya kemunduran sifat tokoh, di manganya Saku kan udah lumayan enggak cengeng-cengeng amat :P #dikemplang

Dan kalau lebih amannya, daripada nanti menimbulkan prasangka(?) perasaan Sasuke itu muncul pelan-pelan, enggak tiba-tiba balik ke konoha langsung happily ever after. Ini fic saia, jadi background faktanya terserah saia, jangan dikaitkan dengan yang asli nanti dikira saia author gila yang buat fic ga masuk akal...sigh...

Oh, ya untuk chap 3 ini saia terinspirasi dari beberapa fic dan film, contoh ide sakura nyemplung jurang dan sasuke masuk rsj itu dari room 227 by O-renji-un. Jadi kalau ada kesamaan jangan kaget, tapi Cuma bagian itu doang kok soalnya gatel pengen bikin cerita yang ada loncat di tebing kayak Bella, hehe ^^v

Readers: Author ini ngomong apa sih!

Btw, saia termasuk SasuSaku fans jadi ya.. membuat pairing kesayangan menderita ga papa kan? #sok innocent

Tapi saia menganut ideologi multipairing kok, semua pairing itu sama d

Yak, sekian saja bawelan saia T.T

.

.

Terimaksih sekali buat para readers sekalian yang sudah setia membaca fic ini sampai 3 chapter, benar-benar makasih. Terimakasih juga untuk semua favorite dan alert serta yang membaca anonim, Love you all guys! :) #pelukerat

Terimakasih untuk semua yang sudah bersedia memberikan concrit maupun pujian, sungguh saia tak bisa maju tanpa kalian :DDDD

Setelah ini kan libur panjang, saia usahakan untuk apdet fic enigma dan sanctuary of dream : ))

Akhir kata.

C u at the next fic.

And Ganbatte :D


End file.
